Mekakushi-Cafe
by kisaragi shuuya
Summary: mekakushi-cafe adalah cafe ter-unik sejagad raya karena yangjadi pelayan m bos-nya itu pada sedeng2 #dijitak pas kalian baca, pasti ada nama2 anime lain yang dibawa-bawa gara-gara ulah-nya anggota mekakushi-cafe kita. panasaran? baca gih!


"Selama datang di mekakushi-cafe!"

**Mekakushi-cafe**

**Hahaha. Author lagi ngawur2an, jadinya author buat tentang cafe saja.**

**Etto... mari kita lihat para tokoh kita :**

**Kido, bos /?**

**Seto, chef (apah?!)**

**Kano, pelayan**

**Mary, pelayan**

**Momo, pelayan**

**Ene, ga ada karakter (author dijitak ene), canda... maksudnya, ene jadi urusan pesan2an gituh**

**Shintaro, asistennya kido (eh)**

**Hibiya, pelayan**

**Konoha, pelayan**

**Mari, mari mulai aja~**

"selamat datang, untuk berapa orang?" kata momo kepada seorang pelanggan

"untuk 2 orang, ya," kata pelanggan itu

"ya~"

Cafe berlanjut dengan kata-kata ini-itu lah, segala macem.

Disaat yang begitu, bos kita ada di...

"oy, shintaro," kata seorang perempuan yang meletakkan kakinya sembarangan di atas mejanya. Dilihat dari sikap-nya yang jelas-jelas ga feminin gitu, pastinya dia kido '-')b #AuthorDitabok

"apa?" tanya asistennya, shintaro

"menurutmu, apa sebaiknya aku berhenti jadi pengurus-cafe-ini?" tanyanya dengan meminum teh yang sudah ada di meja-nya sejak tadi. Untungnya teh itu ga tumpah waktu kido meletakkan kakinya dimeja.

"ha?"

"waaaa~ kalau mau berhenti, nanti kido jadi pelayan, ya~" kata seorang berambut pirang dan mata-nya yang mirip kucing liar yang jelas-jelas itu kano hahahahaha (author dibanting kano) yang entah muncul dari mana dan ga ada yang mau tahu itu berhasil membuat kido kaget dan menyemburkan teh yang ada di-mulutnya itu ke shintaro dengan ga-elit-nya.

"GYAAAAA! PUANAAAS!" teriak shintaro

Kido yang gak mempedulikan asisten-nya itu bertanya ke kano "bukannya kau lagi kerja?!"

"aku mau istirahat bentar~" kata ka-NO

Shintaro yang merasa dikatjangi itu protes ke kido, "LU KNP GA PEDULIIN GUE, SIH?!"

"karena seperinya kau baik-baik saja," kata kido dengan wajah-ga-ber-salah

.

.

.

"AHAHAHAHAHA" kano tertawa guling-guling ampe nangis, sementara si shintaro langsung pundung dipojokan bareng ama kecoak (?)

"kecoak.. kita ni sama-sama ga dipeduliin, yak..." katanya tanpa sadar berkata kepada kecoak. Lalu ia tersadar bahwa ia benci kecoak "! GYAAA" shintaro kembali berteriak dan alhasil kano ketawa lagi sementara kido meneruskan minum teh

(author:tenang, shintaro rapopo, kok '-')b #AuthordibunuhShintaro )

Shintaro brb bantai author pake jurusnya naruto /?

**Sementara itu, para pelayan kita...**

"aaaaaa... kenapa gak ada pengunjung lagi...?" protes orang yang bernama momo

"tumben pengunjungnya sedikit..." dingin konoha

"tapi tadi itu melelahkan..." kata momo

"mana lagi kano-nii tidak ada disini..." kata hibiya

"ada masalah apa denganku?" tanya kano yang tiba-tiba datang seperti jelangkung itu muncul di samping mereka

GUBRAAK

Dentuman keras terjai di kepala mereka semua (kec konoha)

"kemana saja kau, kano-nii?!" tanya hibiya

"ke tempatnya shintaro :3" katanya dengan wajah-tak-bersalah yang ia tiru dari kido

"oh... baguslah kalau kau masih hidup.." kata konoha sambil memasukkan 'sesuatu' ke dalam baju seragam pelayan yang sedang dipakai kano sekarang

"!? Apa yang kau masukkan, konoha?!" kata kano sambil loncat-loncat ala pocong

Seto langsung keluar saat itu juga karena merasa puanas di dalam ruangan-nya

Lalu tanpa disadari, kano malah melompat-lompat dan bertabrakan dengan seto sehingga seto terjatuh dan kano loncat-loncat di-atas-seto.

"gue rapopo" kata seto yang dialognya dipaksakan oleh author #AuthorDibantai

"LU MASUKIN PAAN, SIH?! KOK LEMBAB PLUS GELIIN BEGINI, SEEEH?!" tanya kano

"kodok yang dipelihara seto..." kata konoha

"APAAA?!" teriak kano plus seto yang entah sejak kapan bngun lagi

"sejak kapan kodok gue ada di elu?!" protes seto

"karena ditaruh sembarangan," jawab konoha singkat and jelas

"terus tau dari mana klo itu punya gue?!"

"kan nama kodoknya 'seto' dan tertera jelas di kandangnya," kata konoha sambil menunjukkan kandang kodok-nya-seto.

.

.

.

Kano langsung ketawa lalu kodok yang ada di-seragam-nya kano loncat ke arah seto yang sedang pundung ber-jama'ah ama shintaro, kecoak, dan kodok-nya. Hahahaha

Kano yang ngakak guling-guling tanpa sengaja menyenggol meja, dan meja itupun jatuh, lalu meja-nya itu menggelinding (?) dan membentur ke pilar ampe pilar itu ancur, atapnya yang tak dapat menahan beban langsung roboh dan seketika cafe itu menjadi reruntuhan (?)

End...?

Enak aja! Ini terlalu kecepetan buat selese elah

lalu sampai mana kita?

Oh, iya.. pas kano ngakak guling-guling, yak.

Jika kalian melihat kata-kata 'reruntuhan', kalian hanya ber-halusinasi ala spongebob (?) (shin: itu imajinasi, author! / Author: o iya. Ngomong2, shin, lu nonton spongebob? / shin: e?! Itu Cuma 'imajinasi'-mu aja, thor! / Author : elah... untung ni anak nonton spongebob, bkn nonton bokep lagi #AuthorDibuang)

"ni fanfic kan tentang cafe! Kenapa kesini coba?!" protes momo

"kalau gitu, aku mau promosiin ni cafe biar rame lagi"kata kano keluar cafe hanya untuk mem-promosikan

Pelanggan pada berdatangan.

Pelnggan pertama, kuroha

"katanya disini ada acara temu jodoh, ya?" kata kuroha. Lu ga malu apa, kur, ngomong begituan padahal muka mesum gitu #AuthorDibantaiUntukKeDuaKalinya

Kuroha pun dilayani walau ga dapet jodoh /pukpuk kuroha/

Pelanggan kedua, shion

"katanya ada anakku disini, ya?!" kata shion pake cemas

"! Ibu!" mary langsung kaget melihan ibu-nya

"akh! Marry~" ibu-anak itu salng berpelukan ala teletubies lalu shintaro langsung dateng terus comment, "oi, oi.. disini bukan tempat temu anak, woy," kata shitaro. Lalu mulut shintaro langsung dibungkam oleh kido yang datang untuk melihatnya.

Shion pun dilayani oleh marry.

Kido merasa akan pertanyaan2 yang aneh2 begitu, lalu ia berpikir bahwa semuanya pasti ulah kano. Kido pun langsung menghampiri kano yang ada diluar

"oh, kido~ disini semua bere-" kido langsung memukul perut kano "i-itai... kenapa, kido?" katanya dengan senyum-yang-dipaksakan karya shintaro di komik episode 1.

"kau promosiinnnya gimana, hah?!" kata kido

"eummm... etto... 'kau bisa bertemu dengan- uagh" kido langsung menginjak kaki kano ampe biru, jan, deh... itu terlalu mainstream. Klo gitu ampe warna-warni. #AuthorDigiles

Blablablabla, tau2 dah malem terus cafe-nya ditutup untuk jangka waktu se-la-ma-nya

"ah... kacau sekali... kapan-kapan jangan coba-coba ngomongin tentang ini cafe" kata kido dengan sweatdrop-nya.

"yak... jangan cafe, tapi... kita masuk ke babak 2! Ayo ke rumah hantu!" kata kano

"EEEEEEEH?!"

Entah kenapa jadi the end~ -3-


End file.
